There is known an image forming apparatus which includes a plurality of photoconductor drums, a plurality of LED heads (exposure members) configured to expose the plurality of photoconductor drums to light, a drum supporting member configured to support the photoconductor drums and the LED heads and allowed to be pulled out from a main body of the image forming apparatus, and a control circuit board provided in the main body and connected to the LED heads via a flat cable. According to this image forming apparatus, the photoconductor drums are supported at an upper part of the drum supporting member and the LED heads are supported by the drum supporting member at positions lower than the photoconductor drums.
Further, an intermediate transfer belt is arranged over and in contact with the photoconductor drums, and the control circuit board is disposed below the drum supporting member. Namely, the intermediate transfer belt, the drum supporting member, and the control circuit board are arranged in this order from the upper side of the image forming apparatus, and the LED heads supported by the drum supporting member are connected to the control circuit board via the cable. The cable is arranged substantially at a center part of the main body in the right-and-left direction (i.e., axial direction of the photoconductor drums).